It may be necessary to start a brushless motor at temperatures well below that of the normal running temperature. However, attempting to drive the motor at relatively low temperatures may damage components of the motor.
Schemes for preheating a motor are known but generally suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, the motor may include a heating device that heats the motor to a predetermined temperature prior to starting. However, the provision of a heating device increases the cost of the motor.